The Rookie and the Diva
by Tigresstrooper
Summary: What happens when Kelly Kelly meets Taika, Smackdown's newest Superstar after his debut match. Kelly Kelly/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**_**:**__ I don't own anyone from the WWE and while Taika is based on a real New Zealand wrestler I have altered details other than his real name so that apart from his real name everything including his ring name is completely fictional. I would love to know what you think of my work so please r&r._

"Introducing First, Hailing from New Zealand and weighing in at 220 pounds Taika" Justin Roberts said.

I was watching on a monitor backstage as I was curious to see what Taika looked like as I had heard a lot about him in the lead up to his debut but hadn't met him and didn't know what he looked like. I knew he'd been signed to a contract only a few months earlier and had come from New Zealand to wrestle with us. I hadn't had a chance to see any of the vignettes that had been aired to introduce him and needed to satisfy my curiosity. As Taika's music started up I watched closely as he came through the curtains. To my disappointment he was wearing a tiger mask so I couldn't see anything but his mouth and eyes. However I could see he had long blonde hair that fell in ringlets around his shoulders below his mask. After he got in the ring he removed his tiger striped jacket and I could see that he had Maori designs tattooed on his arms. This came as a little bit of a surprise due to him having blonde hair and blue eyes. I could also see that his skin was white not brown.

His ring gear was black with tiger striped chevrons across his trunks, kneepads and kickpads. He had Taika written down the front of his kickpads and across the back of his trunks. "You checking out our new acquisition Barb?" Beth Phoenix said, joining me by the monitor.

"Maybe," I said defensively.

"I bet he's no good," Beth said.

"Check out that body. Man he's hot. I just wish I could see what he looks like," I said.

"Maybe when he comes backstage he'll take his mask off. If he does why don't' you go and introduce yourself to him," Beth said.

"Perhaps I will," I said.

I watched as Taika and Jack Swagger put on a good match my eyes firmly fixed on Taika. He was a very good wrestler and his finishing move was amazing. He used an airplane spin fall away slam which he set up by kicking his opponent in the midsection to double him over then lifted him into a torture rack position. I'd never seen a move like it anywhere before. And he got the pin with it too. I cracked up at Swagger's shocked look. Clearly he didn't expect a complete newcomer to beat him and he wasn't happy about it. I watched as the ref raised Taika's arm and he raised his arms in triumph then posed on the turnbuckle. When he started heading back to the curtains I realized I couldn't talk to him then as I had my own match up straight after his. I had to run to gorilla and as I did so I checked that my pink outfit was on straight and that nothing was poking out. As I entered gorilla Taika was coming through to go backstage. Our eyes met briefly and then he was gone. A few minutes later my music started and Justin was announcing me. As soon as I heard Kelly Kelly I burst through the curtains and my focus switched to my match against Maryse.

At the end of my match after I'd gotten the pinfall I couldn't wait to get backstage. First there were the obligatory poses to do and then I made my way back up the ramp acknowledging the fans. Finally I was through the curtains and able to drop character. When I left gorilla Beth came up to me looking excited.

"Guess who was watching your match on a monitor backstage?" she said.

"You're kidding me," I said.

"Nope. And he was asking me who you were," Beth said.

I smiled softly at that.

"He wants to meet you I think," Beth said.

My heart began to flutter at that and I looked at Beth.

"When?" I asked.

"He didn't say," Beth said.

"You talked to him?" I asked.

"A little," Beth said.

"Did he have his mask on still?" I asked.

"Yeah," Beth said.

"Darn I'd hoped you could tell me what he looked like," I said.

By then we were at the locker rooms. We went inside our locker room and I showered and changed into street clothes. After packing my gear into the bag I'd bought it to the show in I headed out of the women's locker room and down to the carpark.

"Hey great match,"

I looked up hearing an unfamiliar voice and found myself looking into the blue eyes of Taika. He was dressed very casually and wasn't wearing his mask and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. He was gorgeous.

"Thanks. Why do you hide yourself under a mask? You're very handsome," I found myself saying.

"It's just part of my gimmick. Taika is Maori for Tiger and my gear is tiger striped as you would have seen if you were watching my match," Taika said.

"So would it matter if the fans saw you without it?" I asked.

"Nah," Taika said.

His New Zealand accent was very sexy.

"Hey where are you staying?" Taika asked me.

I told him the name of the hotel and he smiled.

"I'm staying there too. Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me in the bar after we get back," Taika said.

"Maybe," I said.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Taika said.

He smiled.

"Might see you back at the hotel," I said.

"I hope so," Taika said.

He smiled and I got into the car Beth and I shared to travel between shows.

"I see you've met Taika now. Do you like him?" Beth asked me.

"He's nice but I hardly know him. I don't even know what his real name is," I said.

"Did you tell him yours?" Beth asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nah," I said.

"What were you talking about?" Beth asked.

I told Beth and she grinned.

"Right you and I will be having a drink or two at the bar after we've checked in," Beth said.

I knew what her game was and I smiled softly. It would be nice to see Taika again. This time I would find out his real name and give him mine. I was quiet for the rest of the trip to the hotel which was nearby and after I'd checked in using a pseudonym as I usually did to avoid fans knowing I was staying there I took my luggage to my room and my ring gear to the laundry. After I'd been to the laundry I returned to my room to wait for Beth. She knocked a few minutes later and I let her enter.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"I think so," I said.

"Let's go then," Beth said.

I nodded and we headed down to the bar pausing so I could lock my hotel room door.

"I saw Taika when I was going to my room. His room isn't far from yours," Beth told me.

"We're probably all fairly close to each other so I'm not surprised," I said.

When we reached the bar we made our way inside and I scanned the room. Taika wasn't there so I wondered just how serious he'd been about wanting to have a drink with me. Beth and I each bought ourselves a drink from the bar and sat down at a table. As we were hungry we also ordered some food from the restaurant which was open and when it arrived we began eating.

"So much for Taika coming to the bar," I said.

He still hadn't shown.

"Um actually I think he's just walked through the door," Beth said.

I looked over at the door and she was right. He smiled and waved and I waved back then returned to my food as he headed to the bar.

"He's coming over here," Beth said a few minutes later.

I looked up and smiled as Taika joined us.

"Can I join you ladies?" he asked.

"I was just leaving but sure," Beth said.

I looked at her and she winked at me then got up from the table and left. Taika sat down at the table and smiled at me.

"Hello again," Taika said

"Hi Taika," I said.

"What did you think of my match?" Taika asked.

"You were very impressive. By the way my name is Barbara or Barb for short," I said.

"And I'm Dallas but everyone calls me Dal for short," Taika said.

We chatted for awhile and I learnt that Taika had wrestled in New Zealand before he'd gotten his deal with the WWE. He'd been in FCW for a few months before he'd been called up to the main roster and as he'd been wrestling for quite a while was going to be getting a big push.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Taika asked me.

"No I'm not. I haven't wanted to see anyone since Andrew died. You probably would have seen him on TV as Test. We were together for 2 and a half years and I was devastated when he died," I said.

I choked up and had to stop talking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," Taika said.

"It's ok," I said.

I wiped the tears away from my face and smiled at him.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Nah. I was but it ended when I got the deal with the WWE as she didn't want to come to America. We hadn't been together all that long so it wasn't all that serious," Taika said.

"Ouch," I said.

"So you're not looking at the moment," Taika asked me.

"I wasn't but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be interested if I was to meet someone really nice," I said.

I smiled at Taika.

By the time we'd finished our drinks and our food it felt like we'd known each other for ages.

"Want to dance?" Taika asked me.

"Sure I'd like that?" I said.

A slow song was just starting so we stood and I let Taika lead me onto the dance floor. There he gently drew me into his arms and we drifted around the room. As we swayed to the beat of the music Taika smiled at me.

"How about we go up to my room after this?" he asked.

I was enjoying being in his arms and found myself saying yes. Looking at him I tried to work out how old he was. I was 24 and I knew he had to be older than me but I wasn't sure how much older. I hoped it wasn't too much older.

"So how long have you been wrestling?" I asked.

"I started wrestling in 2003 so it will be 8 years this June," Taika said; "I was 21 when I started and I'm turning 29 this year" he ended.

"I'm 24. I've already had my birthday back in January. When's yours?" I asked.

"Mine isn't until August," Taika said.

So he was 28. But as he was turning 29 that meant he was 5 years older than me. Not that I minded as age was just a number to me and in my opinion if two people were in love age didn't matter. And Andrew had been 12 years older than me.

"So when did you start wrestling?" Taika asked me, breaking into my thoughts

"I got my WWE contract in 2006 after being spotted while modeling," I said.

Taika smiled at me and then the song ended so we headed out of the bar and up to Taika's room talking quietly as we went.

"Who are you travelling with between shows?" I asked.

"Cody and Ted," Dal said.

"Oh right," I said.

"But I wouldn't mind travelling with you," Taika told me.

I blushed at that and he grinned.

"I travel with Beth as you may have already gathered," I said.

"Yeah I saw her in the car you got into," Taika said.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other as we're on the same brand so will be appearing at the same shows," I said.

"Yeah and I'm liking that a lot," Taika said.

"So how are you finding it in the WWE so far?' I asked.

"Well for one thing I am wrestling much much more than I did in New Zealand and in front of much bigger crowds. And the money is awesome. I've never earnt this much money before," Taika said.

"What did you earn back in New Zealand?" I asked.

"A pittance really. They couldn't afford to pay us much as the crowds were so much smaller so the company got much less coming in. They had to pay their expenses before they could pay us," Taika said.

I learnt that the promotion he'd been in was similar to our Indy promotions and crowd numbers really fluctuated. They'd average 500-600 per show and only did one show a week. I could understand why Taika was enjoying himself in the WWE. Wrestling was our life and we did it full time.

"It's brilliant to be wrestling full time. And I'm learning heaps. I can't believe how much I didn't know before coming here," Taika said.

"Do you like the other stuff we do like the photo sessions and appearances and things?" I asked.

"I have to admit it's going to be a little weird to see myself in WWE magazine whenever that happens. I've never been in a magazine before. And if I ever make the cover that will be huge for me," Taika said.

"You'll soon get used to all the hoopla that we go through," I predicted.

"I can't wait to do my first PPV. I've always dreamt of appearing on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. I hope to achieve that dream. And my dream of being WWE champion," Taika said.

"I hope you get to do both those things," I said.

I smiled at Taika and he smiled back at me. We'd reached his room and as Beth had said it was just down the hall from mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our next show wasn't until that weekend as we only had house shows on Saturday and Sundays. So I had planned to go home for a couple of days.

"What are you doing over the next couple of days?" Taika asked me.

"Going home since we've the next three days off," I said.

"Damn so I won't see ya until Saturday," Taika said.

"I guess not," I said.

"Oh well it will be something to look forward to I suppose," Taika said.

I realized that I was going to miss him too. Even though we'd only met that night I was REALLY enjoying his company and felt that there could be something between us.

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"I don't have anything planned so probably just going home," Taika said.

I nodded wondering if I should invite him to come back to my place with me. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything like that.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Dal are you in there?" I heard Cody Rhodes call out.

"Come in mate," Taika called out.

The door opened and Cody walked in.

"Hey man we're thinking about using the next three days as of a bit of a road trip instead of going home. Want to join us?" Cody asked.

"I'd be up for that," Taika said.

Then Cody noticed me and he grinned.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked Taika.

"Nah we're just talking," Taika said.

"Barb can come with us if you want," Cody said.

He winked at Taika.

"I think she already has plans. Haven't you Barb," Taika said.

"I was planning on going home for a couple of days," I said.

Cody and Taika spoke for a few more minutes and then Cody left.

"Shall we hang out again on the weekend?" Taika asked me

"I'd like that," I said.

Taika reached over and hugged me.

"I think I've made a new friend tonight," he said.

"Yes you have," I said.

"I'll show you some videos of me when I was wrestling for IWNZ on the weekend. I've got them on my laptop," Taika said.

"Looking forward to it," I said.

"Can I have your number? I'd like to keep in touch with you," Taika asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

We got our phones out and exchanged numbers. Then as it was getting late we said our goodnights and I returned to my room.

Finally Saturday rolled around and I arrived at the location of our next show and booked into the hotel everyone was staying at. After I got my room key I headed up to my room to dump my luggage. As I unlocked the door my phone sounded indicating I had a message. I smiled when I saw it was from Taika and opened it.

"What's your room number? I'd like to come and see you," Taika's message read.

I replied with my room number and a few minutes later he was knocking at the door.

"Come in," I called out.

I smiled as Taika came inside and he smiled back.

"It's so good to see you Barb. I've missed you heaps," Taika said.

"I missed you too," I admitted.

"Are you in a match tonight?" Taika asked.

"I sure am. I'm fighting Michelle," I said.

"I'm fighting Ron," Taika told me.

"Good luck for your match," I said.

Taika suggested we find a gym and work out as it was early afternoon and we didn't have to be there until a couple of hours before the show. Our road crew would set up the ring and lighting for us. All we had to do was arrive, get our gear on and go over our matches in the locker room. Obviously we had to arrive and be backstage before the audience arrived.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said to him.

So we headed out of the hotel and found a local gym. There Taika spotted me while I worked out.

"I usually like to work out alone but figured that this would be a chance to spend some time with you," Taika said.

"How did your road trip go?" I asked.

"Fantastic. I had an awesome time with the guys. Of course I got asked about you," Taika said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I kind of admitted that I hoped something would happen between us," Taika said.

He smiled awkwardly at me and I could tell it had been difficult for him to admit this. Probably he was scared I'd tell him I wasn't interested.

"Who knows? Maybe it will. I really enjoy your company," I said.

I saw Taika visibly relax when I said that.

Once I was done with my workout Taika got on with his. During it I learnt about his Maori heritage. Although he looked European he was half Maori. It would seem that his European heritage had come out in him a lot more than his Maori heritage. But he considered himself to be Maori not European. His tattoos reflected his heritage and he told me what they symbolized, namely his ancestry and tribal roots. He also shared with me about what his tribe was and what part of New Zealand he was from. He was from Tauranga and had grown up there. He'd discovered the WWE or WWF as it was then when he was in his early teens. Then when he'd turned 20 he'd discovered that there was a gym in Tauranga that ran a wrestling school. He'd signed up straight away and after he'd begun training discovered that the gym was run by the promotion he'd started out in.

When Taika was finished with his workout we returned to our hotel and got ready to go down to the arena we were performing. I was travelling with Beth as usual from the hotel to the arena. When I joined her in the carpark she grinned at me.

"I hear you and Dal worked out together at a local gym," she said.

"Yeah we did. So what?" I said.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Beth asked.

"Nah, Dal and I are just friends," I said.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

We got in the car and drove over to the arena. When we got there Beth found a park and we headed inside. I found Michelle so we could go over our match to figure out what we were going to do.

"Is it true that you and Taika are getting cosy?" Michelle asked me.

"We're just friends. Ok we might have worked out together this afternoon but that doesn't mean we are together," I said.

"Alright," Michelle said

I wondered how many people knew about us working out together. I soon realized that everyone knew as I kept being asked about it later on when I had some dinner. The food as usual was fantastic. While I was eating Taika entered the room, loaded up a plate with food then looked around for somewhere to sit. When he spotted me I had a suspicion he intended to join me which he confirmed when he headed in my direction. When Taika sat down beside me everyone noticed it and a number of grins were sent in our direction.

"How are you doing?" Taika asked.

"I'm good," I said.

We chatted over our dinner, Taika telling me what he'd been up to while Michelle and I had gone over our match.

"Shall we hang out again tonight at the hotel?" Taika asked.

"I'd like that but people will keep talking about us," I said.

"Let them talk about us. I enjoy your company," Taika said.

By then I'd finished my meal and it was time to get changed so I said goodbye to Taika and made my way back to the locker room where I changed into my ring gear. Then it was over to the warm up room where to my surprise Taika was waiting.

"Mind if I warm up with you?" he asked.

"Nope not at all," I said.

We got on with our warm ups chatting as we stretched, Taika telling me about some of the guys he'd worked with in IWNZ. Taika had worked as both a face and a heel during his time in IWNZ.

"Which do you prefer doing?" I asked him.

"Heel as it's a lot of fun to get the crowd angry with me. And it's really easy to make them mad. It also gives me the chance to be someone I wouldn't normally be," Taika said.

"How are you finding it as a face though?" I asked.

"I'm enjoying it as it's great to build a rapport with the kids in the crowd," Taika said.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" I asked.

"Nah," Taika said.

I wondered if he wanted to have kids. I personally hoped to have some but if I did I knew it would mean I'd need to have time off wrestling.

"I'd like some though and soon," Taika said.

That answered my question without me having to ask it.

"I'd also like kids but if I fell pregnant I'd have to take time off. I suppose I could have a kayfabe injury or something like that," I said.

"Well you can cross that bridge when you get to it. Anyway I was wondering if you'd be up for coming to my hotel room later and checking out some of my matches from my IWNZ days," Taika said.

"I'd love to," I said.

Taika smiled at me and I smiled back looking forward to being alone with him in his hotel room.

I watched Taika's match on the monitor out the back and again he put on a very impressive performance. I couldn't help but drool over his body again. My match was later in the card and this time I lost to Michelle. I had put on an excellent performance so it didn't bother me that I'd had to put her over. Going backstage I showered and changed then made my way down to the carpark where Beth was waiting with the car. She'd already done her part of the show which was just a backstage segment so was also ready to leave. During the drive back to the hotel Beth asked me if I was going to hang out with Taika again.

"Yeah I am. Dal's invited me back to his hotel room to watch some videos of him when he wrestled for IWNZ," I said.

"Someone's definitely keen on you girl. Don't let him slip out of your hands," Beth said.

I laughed then turned the conversation to my match. Beth told me I'd put on a really good match.

"They should give you a run with the Diva's belt. You deserve it," Beth said.

"I'd love to be Diva's champion," I said.

A few moments later we reached the hotel and checked in. On my way up to my room I sent Taika a text to find out if he was there yet. He was and he told me what his room number was and that I could join him when I was ready. I dumped my gear in my room then went straight to Taika's room. I knocked and went in to find Taika using his laptop.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Barb. I'm just bringing up my matches for ya," Taika said.

A few minutes later he'd found his matches and had got one going. His gear in IWNZ was much the same as what he wore in WWE except he was wrestling under a different name. So the name on the back of his trunks and on his kickpads was different and he didn't wear the mask. And he was working as a heel which meant the crowd was booing him.

"My character was a real cock as you can see," Taika told me.

He was awesome even back then and I told him as much.

"I can see why the WWE gave you a contract. You're amazing compared to the other guys," I said.

"Thanks," Taika said.

I watched as Taika's match unfolded and as he warned me his character was quite rude to the fans. I was surprised at the amount of interaction he had with the fans.

"I guess you have to get used to much less interaction with the fans," I said.

"Yes I found it very strange at first that there was hardly any interaction with the fans. But I think I'm getting used to it now," Taika said.

At the end of the match I watched as he made his way up the aisle to the curtains mouthing off at the fans.

"You're quite different there to what you're like now," I commented.

After we'd watched a few more of his matches Taika turned the media player off and turned to me.

"I've been thinking about things and I was kinda hoping you might travel with me to the house show tomorrow night," Taika said.

"Won't you be travelling with Cody and co though?" I asked.

"I had thought about renting a car or something," Taika said.

"I'd love to but if we do start travelling together tongues will wag," I said.

"So what if they do? If we start seeing each other they'll find out sooner or later," Taika said.

That was perfectly true and if I was honest I hoped we did start seeing each other. I had fallen hard for Taika and I suspected he'd fallen hard for me.

"Alright I'll travel with you. I'll need to tell Beth though," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taika smiled at me and then moving close to me he slipped his arm around me.

"I have to admit that when I first came here to America I wasn't looking for a relationship. Before my most recent girlfriend I had been seeing someone for 5 years and she left me for another man. It hurt a lot and to be honest my last relationship probably wasn't serious because I probably hadn't moved on from her. And while I was in FCW I wasn't looking either as I knew I needed to sort myself out and move on properly from Amanda," Taika said.

"I know what you mean. It took me a long time to move on from Andrew. Since meeting you though I've finally felt as though I'm ready for another relationship," I said.

"I'm glad to hear it as I too feel as though I'm ready for another relationship. And I'd like it to be with you," Taika told me.

I smiled liking the sound of that. Then Taika leant forward and gently brushed my lips with his. My response was to snuggle into him and deepen the kiss. I felt happier than I had in a long time and when we came up for air we just cuddled and made out enjoying being alone with each other.

The next morning when I went down to the dining room for breakfast I found Taika there talking to Beth.

"Morning guys," I said.

"Morning babe," Taika said.

I saw Beth's eyebrows shoot up in surprise so obviously Taika hadn't told her that we had become more than just friends.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me?" Beth asked.

"You can be the first to know. Dal and I are well we're more than just friends now," I said.

Taika smiled and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Oh wow Barb you must be super happy," Beth said.

"I am," I replied, snuggling into Taika a bit.

"There's something else you need to know" Taika said.

He looked at me indicating I should tell her.

"Dal's asked me to travel with him," I said.

"That's great. I'll just travel with Layla and Michelle. No problem there," Beth said.

So she went to find Layla and Michelle leaving Taika and I on our own.

"Shall we?" Taika asked.

I realized he hadn't had breakfast so nodded and we made our way over to the buffet and got some food. When I turned around to find us a table I saw Drew McIntyre enter the dining room and I shuddered. He was the last person I wanted to see. Deliberately ignoring Drew I found a table for Taika and myself and sat down and waited for Taika. He joined me a couple of minutes later and we began eating.

"Last night I caught Drew watching you when you went to get changed after your match. He disappeared before I could say anything," Taika said.

"He's been interested in me for a while. I'm not interested and have made it clear. I don't think he's gotten the message though." I said.

"Oh hasn't he. Perhaps I should go and have a chat with him," Taika said.

"No Don't. It's ok. I 'd rather things be left alone," I said

Taika smiled reassuringly at me.

"If he tries anything and I mean ANYTHING I will give him the worst mauling he's ever had. Tigers maul you know," Taika said.

I couldn't tell him what had been going on at night. No one knew as Drew had threatened to hurt me so badly it would end my career if I said anything to anyone. Every night that we had to sleep in a hotel Drew had been coming to my room and what he did didn't bear thinking about. If I resisted him he would hit me so I had learnt pretty quickly not to resist him.

"Is something wrong? You don't look happy," Taika said.

"No I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Are you sure you're ok. There isn't something going on that you're not telling me about. You did seem very uneasy when I mentioned Drew's name.

"I just don't like him," I said.

It was the truth as I hated him and what he was doing to me. Until now I'd never had the courage to try and stop him as I had not had the support of a loving boyfriend.

Taika changed the subject and we talked about his IWNZ days until we'd finished our meal. We then went back to our rooms and packed then met down in the lobby after checking out. Together we went to a car rental place and Taika rented a car. Once we were on the road we chatted about various things. Taika was keen for me to go and see his place during our three days off after the show that night. It would make a welcome change for me and I'd be able to forget about Drew for awhile. I still had that night to get through and I knew full well that Drew would be visiting me as usual. His nightly visits when we were on the road had been going on for months and until now I had never had a way to put a stop to it. I was too scared to tell anyone or to even cry out while he was there. But now that I had a boyfriend I knew that if I could somehow arrange it so that Taika could catch Drew in my room with me he would put a stop to Drew's nightly visits. And then I could report him to the appropriate people. He would undoubtedly be arrested and face many charges related to what he'd done to me and the WWE would of course have no choice but to release him from his contract. I would then be free. I resolved to put a stop to the nightly visits that very night.

"Penny for them," Taika asked.

If only I could tell him. But I knew it was better he catch Drew in the act as otherwise Drew would probably make up some cock and bull about me wanting it or worse cheating on him.

"I'm just thinking about how glad I am that we're together," I said.

I smiled and Taika smiled back.

He reached over with his left hand and squeezed my right hand. Soon we were talking about my modeling days and time seemed to pass quickly. We stopped for lunch and over lunch we talked about our matches that night. Taika was wrestling Jack Swagger again and I was wrestling Layla. My match and Taika's were both in the middle of the card. Drew was in the main event against Christian. So I would have plenty of time to prepare for what would happen at bed time.

"Shall we have a drink or two in the bar at the hotel after the show?" Taika asked.

"Sure," I said.

I could invite him to join me in my room but get him to give me time to get changed etc. If he timed it right he would show up after Drew had gotten there.

Finally after another few hours of driving we reached the venue for that night's show. The sound people were doing the sound check and other people were organizing chairs. Taika and I went backstage and greeted everyone. Of course everyone knew we were now travelling together and were more than just friends. When I went to change Drew grabbed me by my arm and shoved me against the wall.

"Don't think this is going to change anything. Taika doesn't need to know about our little arrangement," Drew said.

"I haven't said a word. And I'm not going to," I said.

"I'll see you tonight then," Drew said.

He let me go and strode off down the corridor. I carried on to the ladies changing room and changed into one of my sets of ring gear. I had quite a few and tried not to wear the same gear too often. Taika's match with Jack Swagger was up first and I watched it on a monitor. This time he had slightly different gear on. It was black at the back and tiger striped with black chevrons at the front. Taika had had similar gear to this also when wrestling in IWNZ. I guessed he could also mix and match the two sets of gear if he wanted to. His match was exciting but this time he lost to Swagger via tapping to the ankle lock. But he'd been exciting as usual and the crowd had given him a great pop when he came out. There were a couple of matches between Taika's match and mine. When it was time for my match I made my entrance first followed by Layla. Our match was very back and forth and lasted 15 minutes. There were a few false finishes before I finally hit the Kelly Kick and scored the pinfall for the win. After I posed on the turnbuckles I made my way backstage and going to the locker room showered and changed.

Taika and I met in the carpark and headed back to the hotel where we checked in and took our gear to our rooms before meeting in the bar for a drink before going to bed. When I entered the bar I could see Beth and Jack Swagger there too. I waved to them and called out a hello then made my way over to Taika.

"Time to relax I think babe," I said.

He was sitting on a couch that was in one corner of the room. I joined him and we snuggled up.

"You were fantastic in your match tonight. I hope you win the Diva's title," Taika said, gently brushing my hair out of my face. His long curly hair was loose and I ran my hands though it and played with it for a bit. Taika didn't seem to mind and we just enjoyed each other's company. Taika had ordered us drinks and they were bought over to us. We slowly drank them then danced for a bit. I checked the time when we returned to the couch and saw that it was getting late.

"I think it's time I hit the sack," I said.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Taika asked.

I smiled at him.

"I was actually wondering if you might like to come to my room for a bit. But I'd like to get ready for bed first. Can you come in say an hour?" I asked.

"I sure can," Taika said.

"The door won't be locked so just come in. No need to knock. I'll know it's you," I said.

"Okie dokie," Taika said.

Everything was falling into place. Drew was going to be in for a very rude shock that night. I headed up to my room and got ready for bed. Drew appeared as I knew he would and coming in he closed the door and looked at me.

"Lock it. You know the drill," he said.

I picked up the key then went to the door and made it appear as though I'd locked it. But in reality I hadn't locked it at all. Drew pocketed the key as he always did not even bothering to check the door. As I'd always co-operated with him I guessed that he saw no reason not to trust me now. He approached the bed a sneer on his face and I knew what was coming. I began sobbing softly as I always did as Drew grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the bed. He was never gentle.

15 minutes later I saw the door handle turn and the next minute Taika was coming through the door. He threw himself at Drew as soon as he saw what was going on.

"You bastard Galloway, I'm going to kill you," he snarled, yanking Drew off me.

I righted my clothing and sat on the bed crying as Taika beat the living daylights out of Drew. I had never seen Taika as angry as that before even when he was playing the heel back in IWNZ. Finally Drew fled the room and Taika was able to turn his attentions to me.

"I am so sorry I couldn't stop him hurting you," he said.

He joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I cried and cried relieved it was over.

"It's not the first time he's done this," I sobbed.

"What's been going on Barb?" Taika asked.

"Every night for months he's done this. Whenever we are staying in a hotel he comes to my room and and... Does what you saw tonight. He threatened to hurt me badly enough to end my career if I said anything," I said.

"That dirty filthy…" Taika said.

"I'm scared he'll come back when you're gone," I said.

"Right now we're going to the police," Taika said.

We headed down to the carpark and Taika drove us to the police station. There I reported that I had been raped and I was taken through to an interview room. When I explained what had happened and that it wasn't the first time I had to go over things starting from when it had happened the first time. After I'd given a full statement I was sent to the hospital. There a rape kit was carried out evidence was gathered. I was bruised and had internal damage from the repeated attacks. The damage would heal over time and it wouldn't be serious enough to keep me out of the ring.

"How the heck have you kept going all these months and avoided anyone knowing what was going on?" Taika asked me.

"It was very hard but I just had to pretend to be happy every day. I would use makeup to hide any bruises he left. And yes he did hit me if I didn't co-operate with him," I said.

"That faggot," Taika growled.

When we got back to the hotel we learnt that Drew had done a disappearing act. No one knew where he was. And everyone was shocked when we told them what had been going on. I was very scared that Drew might come back while I was sleeping but Taika assured me that if I made sure to lock my door he couldn't get into my room.

"If he shows up at your door send me a text and I'll quietly come down to your room and smack him again," Taika said.

I smiled at him grateful for his support. Taika had been a godsend as our becoming more than friends had enabled me to break the hold Drew had had on me.

"I'm just glad you aren't pregnant. Did he use protection when he visited you at night?" Taika asked me.

"I'm guessing so as I remember when it first started him saying he didn't want me having his kids," I said.

"I wonder if he did this to any of the other Divas," Taika mused.

We quickly learnt that he hadn't and I was very relieved about that. I'd have hated any of the others to be going through what I'd gone through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** If you want to know what Taika looks like please pm me with your email.

Chapter 4

When I finally went to bed that night I locked the door and put the key under my pillow. There was no other way into my room as I was on the 6th floor. For the first time in a very long time I felt relaxed and went to sleep very quickly. The next morning I felt refreshed instead of tired and after getting dressed I met Taika in the dining room.

"Are you still up for coming to my place for the next three days?" he asked.

"I'd love to see your place babe," I said.

Taika smiled and we headed to the buffet and served ourselves some breakfast. As the other superstars and divas came and had their breakfast I learnt that the police were still looking for Drew. He had been pulled from all his upcoming matches and was suspended from the WWE pending investigations into what had been going on. This reassured me a lot as I knew that Drew couldn't show his face without being recognized.

"Everything is going to be ok babe," Taika reassured me.

I smiled at him and continued to eat breakfast feeling quite relaxed and safe. This was also a first as I had always been on edge when Drew was around.

After we were done with our breakfast we returned to our rooms and packed then met in the lobby and checked out. We drove to the airport and there someone told us they'd return the rental car to the rental car place. We checked our luggage in then after a short wait boarded our plane. Once we were settled in our seats Taika smiled at me.

"Since Drew's been suspended they've stripped him of the IC belt. As it's now vacant it will need to go on someone. And I've been told they are looking to put it on me. There's going to be a battle royal for it during Sunday's pay per view and I'm in that battle royal. So I will probably be booked to win it," Taika said.

"Oh Dal that's fantastic news," I said.

We hugged and I kissed him.

"I'll have a replica made to go with my IWNZ and FCW replicas," Taika said.

"I'm having my shot at the Diva's title on Sunday so we could both leave the pay per view as champions," I said.

"That would be fantastic if we did," Taika said.

I wondered how long a run Taika would have with the IC belt and who he'd work a programme with for it. I suspected it would be Wade Barrett or Cody Rhodes both of whom were midcard heels. The plane roared to life and we were soon in the air. Once we were at cruising altitude we took our seat belts off and snuggled into each other.

"Do you think the cops will catch up with Drew?" I asked.

"I should think so," Taika said.

"But what if he tries to go back to Scotland? Can they extradite him?" I asked.

"I should jolly well think so," Taika reassured me.

"I'm still scared he might come back and try to hurt me again," I confided.

"I promise you Barb I won't let him hurt you again. Why didn't you tell me what was going on when I asked you if everything was ok at breakfast time yesterday. Remember I noticed you were looking unhappy?" Taika said.

"You don't know how much I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I was scared that Drew would hurt me if I did say something," I said.

"He wouldn't have as I'd have gone and punched his lights out," Taika said.

Our flight was going to last 5 hours as we had to fly across the country to return to Tampa. Most of us lived there when we weren't on the road. I was looking forward to seeing where Taika lived as I was hoping it wasn't too far from my place. Like most of the superstars I employed someone to look after the house when I wasn't there.

"Does Drew live in Tampa?" Taika suddenly asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Nah," I said.

"Does he know where you live?" Taika asked.

I cast my mind back trying to recall if he'd ever asked me.

"I can't say that he does. If he ever did ask me I don't remember it," I said.

"Let's hope he doesn't know where you live then," Taika said.

I cuddled in tight to him and rested my head on his chest feeling very safe. The next thing I knew I was waking up as the plane descended into the airport in Tampa.

"You look so beautiful when you are sleeping," Taika said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

We put our seatbelts back on and before too long the plane had landed in Tampa. After we'd disembarked we collected our luggage then headed to Taika's place. It turned out that he lived on the other side of the city from me, at Clearwater Beach

"So where is your place?" Taika asked me when I said as much to him.

"Other side of the city," I said.

"Alright," Taika said.

His place was fairly large and he had a fully stocked gym and a pool.

"Bet you like having your own private gym and pool," I commented.

"Oh yeah it's awesome. Means I don't have to go out to a gym when I want to work out," Taika said.

I was in the guest room and after I'd put my luggage there Taika suggested we have a swim. It was late spring so reasonably warm so I agreed. It didn't take long to change into my bikini and soon I was entering the room the pool was in. Straight away I noticed a TV in one corner of the room and when Taika entered the room he had a DVD in his hand.

"What are you going to watch?" I asked.

"I thought you might like to watch this," Taika said.

He showed me the DVD and it was an IWNZ one, which featured Taika as his IWNZ character.

"I'd love to see it," I said.

Taika got the DVD going and we got in the pool. The DVD was mostly matches but Taika introduced each match, talking about it for a few moments. He was his IWNZ character of course and appeared to be working heel. It was a three disc set and each disk had 10 matches on it making it 30 matches in total.

"This will take awhile to watch through. Are the matches you've shown me on your lap top on here?" I asked

"Yeah they are," Taika said.

"So we can skip them," I said.

"Don't you want to see me intro them?" Taika asked.

"Oh yeah I'd like to," I said.

Taika had his arms wrapped around me as we floated together in the pool. We saw a couple of the matches then got out of the pool and after getting changed moved into the lounge where we snuggled up on the couch to watch the rest of the first disk. The matches weren't in any particular order so sometimes Taika was a heel and sometimes he was a face.

"Oh on one of the disks is a whole bunch of promos I did. It's an extra," Taika said.

By the time the first disk was finished it was nearly dinner time. I looked at Taika wondering who was going to cook.

"Shall we eat here or would you like to go out to dinner?" Taika asked.

"It's your call. We could get recognized though which could make things difficult," I said.

"That's quite true," Taika said.

It was something he was still getting used to.

"I could walk around freely and not get recognized back when I was in IWNZ since our fan base was so small. But now I get recognized all the time," Taika said.

I had realized that because his old promotion was so small he'd still be a regular Joe Blogs outside of wrestling.

"It was much much easier to keep my private life private. Now it's hard to do anything without people wanting to talk to me. It can be very annoying," Taika said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," I assured him.

In the end we decided to eat out, taking the risk of being recognized. Taika got me to braid his hair into thin braids all over his head hoping he'd look somewhat different. When I was done he looked different enough that I was confident he wouldn't be easily recognized. I put my hair into a ponytail as I knew I looked different with it tied back. Taika took me to what turned out to be not only his favorite restaurant but one of my favorites as well.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants," I said.

"Awesome. Another thing we have in common then," Taika said.

Once we had been seated we looked at the menus and decided what we would have to eat. A waiter then came around and Taika gave him our orders.

"How are you feeling?" Taika asked me.

"Happy, Enjoying myself immensely," I said.

Just then my mobile rang. I answered it to find out it was Corey Clayton. He asked me to be a special guest on the live chat after my title match that Sunday.

"I'd love to," I said.

When I got off the phone Taika wanted to know who'd called.

"It was Corey Clayton," I said.

"What did he want?" Taika asked.

"He wants me to be a special guest on the live chat after my title match on Sunday.

"Nice," Taika said.

Our meals came about 10 minutes later and we tucked in hungrily. While we ate Taika and I talked about the upcoming pay per view. When I was about halfway through my meal some fans approached our table.

"Can we have your autograph?" one of them asked.

"Sure. When I'm finished eating," I said.

Taika had his head down but he looked up and the fans obviously recognized him.

"Hi Taika, can we have your autograph too?" they asked.

"When I'm done eating," Taika said.

As we continued to eat we noticed the fans watching us from a discrete distance away. It seemed they were trying to figure out why Taika and I were eating together. It was the first time we'd been seen together in public by the fans and I knew that our being seen together would soon be all over the various wrestling forums out there. Finally we finished our meals and after signing the things the fans wanted signing we decided to go and see a movie. I was aware of the fans watching us as we left together, Taika's arm around my waist.

At the movie theatre we chose to go in after the trailers had begun as the theatre would be in darkness and we wouldn't be recognized. We sat right at the back and cuddled. The movie we were seeing was Thor. As it started I snuggled into Taika who gently kissed me, his arm lazily curled around my waist. It was nice being able to spend time with Taika without fans bothering us. The movie was exciting and we both enjoyed it. As soon as it ended we left hoping to avoid being recognized as we just wanted to get back to Taika's place. Unfortunately as we made our way past the ticket and food stands I was recognized.

"Kelly Kelly! Can I have your autograph?"Someone called out.

"Oh my gosh is that Taika with her?" I heard someone else asking.

Soon there was a big crowd of people all wanting autographs. Reluctantly we signed as many as we could and finally we were able to get going.

"See that's what I'm still trying to get used to," Taika said.

He'd been asked to pose for some photos as well as sign autographs. A number of girls had tried to touch him and that was something he definitely wasn't used to especially when one of them ripped his t-shirt.

He smiled at me as we got into his car and I realized that he hadn't been too bothered by it.

"Be honest it's a lot of fun really. Ok it's not fun when something you're wearing is wrecked but it doesn't happen often," I said.

"Yeah I do quite enjoy being the center of attention and having lots of girls drooling over me. Don't worry none of them have anything on you," Taika said.

By the time we got back to Taika's we were laughing about things. Taika change into another t-shirt and I examined his torn t-shirt. I was pretty confident I could sew up the tear so offered to do so for him.

"I don't have any needles or thread I'm afraid," Taika said.

"Well next time I'm going home I'll take your shirt and fix it," I said.

"That would be awesome," Taika said.

He smiled at me then leant over and kissed me. We had supper then just talked and kissed until it grew late. Finally we decided to head to bed and after one final goodnight kiss retired to our rooms.

The next couple of days were very relaxing and then it was time to catch a flight to where our house show before the big PPV was taking place. When we arrived at the location we checked into our hotel. There we learnt that the police had finally caught Drew and he had been denied bail due to the serious nature of the charges. I was told that he was claiming he wasn't guilty and that I'd wanted it. According to him we were together and I liked it rough.

"That's baloney" I exclaimed to Taika.

"He's a lying hound," Taika said.

I was told that Drew would face a jury trial and that I would have to give evidence. The very thought of having to relive what Drew had put me through filled me with dread.

"Don't worry about it babe I will be there for you. You can count on me," Taika said.

I smiled at that but still felt very nervous about it. I got my mind off of it by focusing on that night's show. Taika was fighting Wade Barrett and I was wrestling Layla. My match was second on the card so I changed into my ring gear. I was wearing my pink outfit this time and Taika smiled when he saw me in it.

"Looking hot babe," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When my music hit I made my way out to the ring and did my usual poses. I then watched Layla do her entrance and readied myself for the match ahead. We were evenly matched and both of us had the chance to shine and look good. Towards the end of the match Kharma's music started and I froze as she came out. I backed into the corner as she entered the ring fear written all over my face but to my surprise Kharma went after Layla and planted her into the mat. She then turned in my direction and took a step towards me causing me to shrink back into the corner. The crowd suddenly started cheering and I wondered what on earth was going on. Suddenly Taika was there, sliding into the ring and getting between Kharma and I. She looked at him a disgusted look on her face then threw back her head and laughed. To my amazement she then left the ring and made her way back up to the curtains. When she was gone I slowly rolled out of the ring still looking frightened. As I made my way back up the ramp, Taika at my side and gently supporting me I knew the commentators would be speculating as to why Taika had come out to the ring and gotten between Kharma and I.

Once we were backstage we were told that they wanted us to do an angle where I asked Taika why he'd come to my aide.

"Sure," I said.

A few minutes later I was walking backstage looking determined and when I found Taika who was talking with Daniel Bryan I went up to them. Daniel quickly excused himself and I looked at Taika.

"I just wanted to say thank you for before," I said.

"No worries," Taika said.

"What I don't understand though is why you came out to save me?" I said.

"I couldn't let her hurt you," Taika said.

Obviously it would be hard to read his expression because he was of course wearing his mask.

"Well thanks again," I said

"Kelly wait," Taika said, just as I started to walk off.

I turned wondering what he wanted.

"I was wondering if you would be in my corner tonight for my match with Wade," Taika said.

I nodded and smiled.

Once the cameras stopped rolling Taika pulled his mask off.

"They didn't want me to tell you that I was going to get between you and Kia. We're going to be working a storyline together," Taika said.

"So we'll be together onscreen as well as off screen," I said.

"It sounds like it," Taika said.

We headed to catering and got ourselves some food as Taika's match wasn't until later in the card. I guessed that creative had found out that Taika and I had become a couple and had decided to work it into a storyline. As we ate we talked about the pay per view the next day. Neither of us knew if we'd be doing anything together at the pay per view as it hadn't been revealed to us. I guessed it would depend on how we worked together during Taika's match later that night. After we were done eating I helped Taika with his warm-ups and then we chilled out backstage until it was time for Taika's match.

While we waited in gorilla for Wade's entrance to be over Taika pulled his mask on. We shared a quick kiss for luck as Taika called it and then his music started. It had been interesting kissing him with his mask on and feeling the furry mask against my skin as we kissed. Taika stepped through the curtains and struck his signature pose as the crowd popped. I came out of the curtains as he began walking down the ramp keeping a small distance between us. We had not actually said that we liked each other during our promo so weren't yet an on screen couple. I entered the ring and we posed together as the crowd cheered. I then left the ring and stood in Taika's corner and watched as he and Wade locked up. Wade was bigger than Taika and he threw him across the ring into the turnbuckle. I cringed as Taika hit the turnbuckle and fell to the mat. He was soon on his feet again and ducked as Wade tried to clothesline him. They exchanged a series of moves and throws which ended with Wade attempting a pinfall and Taika kicking out at two. They got to their feet and Wade rushed at Taika who pulled the top rope down sending Wade spilling out over the top. He then climbed up the top and performed a high risk move onto Wade. Both of them were down after that and it was Taika who got to his feet first. Taika rolled Wade back into the ring and went for the cover. Wade kicked out on two so the match continued. The match ended when Wade hit the Wasteland and got the pinfall. I got in the ring and consoled Taika as Wade posed arrogantly. Later that same night, Wade cut a promo in which he claimed he would win the IC belt the next day in the battle royal. We would see his promo on a monitor backstage the next day just before Taika's match.

It was to be the first match on the card so Taika had to change and warm up as soon as we arrived at the venue. I watched the battle royal on a monitor in the women's locker room. Beth joined me while I watched.

"How's Dal getting on in the match?" she asked.

"He's doing great," I said.

Taika had been in a number of spots and had nearly been eliminated but had managed to roll under the ropes avoiding his feet hitting the floor. He went on the attack tipping Mark Henry and Great Khali over the top eliminating them both. He then was able to rest for a bit in the corner while the other guys did some spots. Finally Wade went to the corner Taika was in and I watched him pick Taika up by the hair and whip him into the opposite corner. I had a feeling the match would come down to Wade and Taika so I wasn't surprised when about 15 minutes later it was down to Wade, Taika, Cody Rhodes and Daniel Bryan. Two faces against two heels. I saw Taika lock up with Cody and knee him in the guts then throw him into the corner. Mounting the turnbuckles Taika had the crowd counting along with him as he punched Cody. After 10 punches Taika dismounted the turnbuckles and grabbing Cody dragged him to the ropes and attempted to throw him over the ropes. He blocked it and the two grappled by the ropes. Finally Cody attempted a clothesline after bouncing off the ropes on the other side. Taika ducked and getting his shoulder under Cody heaved sending him over the top. At the same time Wade eliminated Daniel Bryan leaving just him and Taika to fight it out.

It took another 10 minutes before Taika finally hit his finisher on Wade knocking him out cold then picking him up dumped him over the top ropes, eliminating him to win the match. He raised his arms in triumph and that was my cue. I had been booked to go down to the ring to celebrate with him so I headed out through the curtains and down to the ring. The crowd cheering caused Taika to turn around and he smiled when he saw me. After I entered the ring we hugged and I put the IC belt on Taika then raised his arm. The crowd cheered and we milked it for a bit then left the ring and headed back up the ramp and through the curtains. My match wasn't until midway through the card. I was fighting Brie Bella and I knew that I'd be fighting two people not one as her sister would be in her corner. Taika and I hung out backstage until it was time for my interview with Todd Grisham.

"Please welcome my guest at this time… Kelly Kelly," Todd Grisham said.

I smiled and waved at the camera and then Todd spoke again.

"Is tonight going to be your night Kelly?" Todd asked.

"Yes it is. I can feel it in my bones," I said.

"How do intend to combat both Brie and her sister Nikki. You know Nikki will be in Brie's corner. You'll effectively be fighting two people not one," Todd said.

"Taika will be watching my back. He came to me a few minutes ago and asked if he could. I saw no reason to turn him down so I said he could," I said.

"Is it true that you're his girlfriend?" Todd asked.

"Yes it is and I couldn't be happier," I said.

Taika was waiting just out of sight of the camera. Out of the corner of my eye I'd noticed him pulling his mask back on just before I had said that.

"What Kelly has just said is correct. She is my girlfriend and I will be accompanying her to ringside," Taika said, coming into view and draping his arm casually around my waist.

I smiled for the camera and then Todd spoke.

"Well good luck Kelly. I can imagine the celebrations that will follow if you win," Todd said.

"Oh yeah," Taika said.

We both smiled and then the interview ended.

My match was a few moments after that so Taika and I made our way to Gorilla. While we were waiting for my music to start Taika gave me a shoulder massage. It felt amazing and was just what I needed to get me ready for my match. I burst through the curtains as my music began to a great pop. Another loud pop hit as Taika came through the curtains behind me. He had his belt around his waist as he had during the interview and was wearing his new T-shirt with his ring gear. His t-shirt had a tiger's head on the front and his name on the back in the same font his name was written in on the back of his trunks and front of his kickpads. Above the tiger's head on the front was written "New Zealand's" and below the tiger head was "Finest" Part of Taika's gimmick was emphasizing that he'd been the best wrestler in New Zealand until he'd come to America. Of course he didn't emphasize it in a cocky way but I knew he probably could if he turned heel. When we got in the ring we posed to loud cheers from the crowd. I did my signature poses on the turnbuckle and Taika stood below the turnbuckle clapping.

After the Bellas did their entrance Brie and I squared off. Nikki and Taika were on opposite sides of the ring but I knew that wouldn't last long. We exchanged offense for the first part of the match and then Brie threw me out of the ring. Not surprisingly she distracted the ref so Nikki could attack me. However Taika threw Nikki off me as soon as she attacked sending her sprawling. Brie looked aghast as I climbed back into the ring. We locked up again and this time I got the upper hand. Soon I had her in the corner and backed off into the opposite corner. Raising my arms I did my cartwheel move slamming into her, knocking her into the turnbuckle. I heard Taika clapping as I grabbed Brie and threw her into the center of the ring. I was right back on her and quickly set her up for the Kelly kick. A Kelly kick later Brie was down for the count. I hooked her leg and heard Taika and the crowd counting with the ref. 3 seconds later I was the new Diva's champion. It was a long time coming and I was ecstatic. As I held the belt up I heard a clunk and then Brie was attacking me from behind. The clunk had been Nikki shoving Taika into the ring steps knocking him down. She joined Brie in attacking me but I had a surprise up my sleeve. I managed to throw Brie into Nikki stunning both of them then hit Taika's finisher on Nikki then Brie leaving them both down for the count in the middle of the ring.

Taika joined me in the ring and we held our belts up high as the crowd cheered.

Everyone had been stunned when I'd performed Taika's finisher. They had had no idea that Taika had taught me it. He'd also taught me his submission hold which was a kneeling inverted sharpshooter. Of course he'd had his own name for it back in IWNZ and he'd had his own name for the airplane spin fall away slam too. We made our way backstage and Taika removed his mask then smiled at me.

"We've done it babe. We're both champs," Taika said.

We hugged and then shared a kiss which quickly deepened.

"What say we get back to the hotel seeing as we don't have to hang around," Taika said.

I couldn't agree more so we quickly changed then headed back to the hotel. There we went to our hotel rooms and showered then met up in the bar to have some celebratory drinks. The rest of the wrestlers drifted in as they came back to the hotel and for the RAW wrestlers it was a chance to catch up with those they didn't usually see. Not surprisingly a lot of them were curious about Taika who they hadn't met and were surprised to learn that we were a couple out of the ring as well as in it.

"You look so much happier," Gail Kim and Melina said to me after they came to the bar.

"I am so much happier," I said.

We told the RAW wrestlers what had been going on and like the Smackdown wrestlers they were shocked about what Drew had been doing to me and glad that he was in custody.

"Wow Kelly where did you learn that move you did on us at the end of our match?" Brie asked me when she and Nikki finally came to the bar.

"Dal taught me it. It's his main finisher. Have you seen him do it?" I said.

"No we haven't," Brie said.

Taika and I were snuggled up on a couch basking in post win glory. A bit later on The Miz and his girlfriend Sophie came into the bar. They were pretty happy as Miz had regained the WWE title from John Cena.

"Hey guys," Miz said coming over to us.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"I'm Mike," Miz said to Taika.

"Dal," Taika said.

"Dal this is my girlfriend Sophie. Sophie this is Dal. He's only recently come up to the main roster from FCW," Miz said.

"Nice to meet you Dal," Sophie said.

"Nice to meet you too," Taika replied.

"I love your accent. What country are you from?" Sophie asked.

"New Zealand," Taika said.

We chatted with Miz and Sophie for awhile until it grew late. Then as we were both beginning to feel sore and tired from our matches we decided it was time to hit the sack. We would both be appearing on RAW the next day as there was a special 3 hour RAW and were going to drive from where we were to the venue for RAW. Raw was three hours long as it was going to be WWE Roulette. Taika was going to be in a special stipulation match against Wade Barrett. It would be his first title defense and I hoped he held on to the belt. I was fighting one of the Divas but I didn't know which one. The wheel would determine that just like it would determine the kind of match Taika and Wade would have. We made our way up to our rooms and paused outside my room to say goodnight. Taika took me in his arms and we shared an intense kiss.

"Good night baby," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I was up early as we had a long day of travelling ahead of us. Taika and I met in the dining room and over breakfast we talked about the show that night.

"I've heard rumors that Kia is pregnant," Taika told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Apparently so and it means she's going to be on the shelf for about a year," Taika said.

"That sounds about right. I will be the same if I ever get pregnant," I said.

"Yeah I'd figured that out," Taika said.

He smiled at me and I knew he was hoping I might be the one to give him some children in the near future. I wondered how Kharma would be written out as obviously that would be done on that night's RAW.

"Are you looking forward to your match tonight?" I asked Taika.

"Yes I am. I owe Wade a mauling and he's going to get it," Taika said.

"But you don't know what kind of stipulation it will be," I said.

"If it's submission that will play right into my hands as I can use my submission finisher," Taika said.

"Yeah that's true but I bet it won't be submission," I said.

We finally finished our breakfasts and got on the road to our next destination.

That afternoon we finally arrived in the city RAW was being held in. It didn't take long to find the venue and soon we were greeting everyone. As I could be facing one of three different Divas I had to go over a match with each of them. And Taika had to go over three different types of match with Wade. We had to have something scripted for each possibility. So I went to go over my matches and Taika went to find Wade so they could do the same thing. We didn't meet up again until a couple of hours later.

"Are you all good to go for tonight?" Taika asked.

"I sure am. What about you?" I asked.

"Yes Wade and I have worked out a match for each possible stipulation and we know who is going over for each," Taika said.

As it was dinner time we headed to the catering area and got ourselves some food. After we'd eaten we got into our ring gear and got ready for the show. We watched the opening matches on a monitor backstage and then it was time for Taika to find out what his stipulation would be.

"Good luck babe," I said.

We shared a kiss and then Taika was gone heading to where the roulette wheel was set up to spin it.

He came back 10 minutes later.

"It's a steel cage match," he told me.

It turned out he'd never been in a steel cage match but was looking forward to it. I accompanied him to ringside and stood there to support him, calling out encouraging things. At first he was in control whipping Wade into the cage and pummeling him hard. Then Wade got out of the way of a cross corner move causing Taika to run into the cage hard. I cringed as I heard his body connect with the cage. He fell back and lay writhing in the ring and Wade took control. Soon Taika was bumping around for Wade making him look good. I knew that Taika would have a big comeback and soon enough he reversed a move and got in control. He eventually won by hitting his finisher on Wade leaving him laid out then walked out through the cage door. I flew into his arms and we hugged and kissed. Taika held his belt high in celebration and I raised my arms. We made our way back up the ramp to loud cheers and once we were backstage Taika pulled his mask off.

"So what do you think of steel cage matches?" I asked.

"Painful," Taika said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'd never felt anything like what I felt when Wade threw me into the cage. It hurt a lot. I'm probably going to have a whole lot of bruises tomorrow," Taika said.

I had to get ready for my match which followed the one that was just starting. So Taika helped me warm up and then I was ready to go. At the conclusion of the match in progress I went and filmed my spin of the wheel. I spun up Melina as my opponent so feeling confident I headed to Gorilla.

"Who are you facing?" Taika asked as we waited for my entrance.

"Melina," I said.

I quickly filled him in on what Melina and I had gone over and then my music was starting. Melina was already in the ring and she watched as I did my trademark poses. Taika and I then shared a kiss for luck before he got out of the ring. The ref showed us the Diva's belt then held it up and then called for the bell. I locked up with Melina and soon we were throwing each other around the ring. About halfway through the match Melina whipped me into the ring steps as we'd both fallen out of the ring and as I hit them I felt a sudden sharp pain go through my stomach followed by another and another. Somehow I managed to carry on and complete the match pinning Melina following a Kelly kick despite the severe cramps I was having. Something was very wrong and I didn't waste any time getting backstage.

When I got changed I discovered that my panties were soaked in blood. Fortunately it hadn't come through my pants. Someone found me a pad and I put it on along with clean panties. As I was still in pain the backstage doctor examined me. When I told him about the bleeding he asked me if I was pregnant.

"Not that I'm aware of," I said.

He then asked me some questions about my sexual activities so I told him what Drew had done to me.

"Your symptoms sound like those of a miscarriage. Is it at all possible that Drew could have gotten you pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"I suppose it is possible but I was under the assumption he'd used protection," I said.

As I hadn't passed any tissue it was possible that the bleeding was from something else so the doctor suggested I be checked out at the hospital. So Taika drove me straight to the hospital. There I underwent a pelvic exam and it was confirmed that I was having a miscarriage. As I'd not known I was pregnant it was an enormous shock and I burst into tears. Taika gently rubbed my back and did his best to comfort me.

"At least you won't have to take a whole year off like Kia's having to," he said.

"I know," I said.

"And you won't have to have that prick's child," Taika said.

I was told that the tissue in my uterus should pass out within a few days. If it didn't come out I'd need a D &C. As it was I was going to have to have some time off wrestling which could mean I'd have to drop the Diva's belt. I was furious with Drew for getting me pregnant. Taika and I returned to where we were staying as it was expected that I would just need to rest and let things take their course. So I went to bed and took it very easy for the rest of the evening. By the next morning I was still bleeding and still hadn't passed any tissue. So I spent the next day relaxing hoping the process would reach its natural conclusion. Finally when I went to the toilet just before dinner I passed the fetus. It actually had tiny arms and legs and was a teeny tiny baby. I started to cry again and after I'd cleaned up I showed Taika the fetus.

"That's my baby," I said, through my tears, "He or she never had a chance at life," I said.

An ultrasound at the hospital had confirmed that I was miscarrying and that I'd been approximately 6 weeks pregnant. The size of the fetus also was right for me being 6 weeks along. Taika hugged me close.

"Thank you for showing me," he said.

Together we disposed of the fetus. As it was so small we didn't give it a name. We couldn't even tell what gender it would have been.

"I guess if we ever have kids we'll have to tell them about their older sibling who didn't make it," I said.

"I suppose we will. And we'll have to tell them how he was conceived," I said.  
"Yeah we will," Taika said.

The next morning we went back to the hospital as I'd been asked to have a follow up scan after I'd passed the fetus to make sure everything was out. I was still bleeding a little but not as much as I had been. As the scan got underway I expected to hear that everything was fine and that I wouldn't need to have a D&C but what I was told floored me.

"There still appears to be a baby in there," I was told.

I looked at Taika who was holding my hand in surprise and he looked as surprised as me.

"How could that be? I've had a miscarriage. I held the fetus in my hand last night. Dal saw it too," I said, starting to cry again feeling very confused.

"Well on rare occasions a pregnant mother may be carrying twins and can miscarry one but retain the other and thus still be pregnant," the technician said.

If I truly was still pregnant I like Kharma would be on the shelf for a good year. There was no way I'd consider abortion as I was against it. Even though Drew was obviously the father he as far as I was concerned had no rights in terms of seeing the child whatsoever given what he'd done to me. I suspected he wouldn't want to know anyway. I was asked to give some blood which I did and about half an hour later was told that I was indeed pregnant and that I had obviously miscarried one of a set of twins. I started to cry devastated that I would have to give up the divas belt so soon after winning it. And as I couldn't wrestle I wouldn't be able to stay with the tour. I'd miss Taika dreadfully. And he might not even be able to be there for the delivery as it would depend on his schedule.

"Well this is unexpected but I am also excited," Taika said.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to leave the tour as I won't be able to wrestle for at least a year," I said.

"Oh my goodness no I hadn't realized that," Taika said.

He looked glum.

Back at the hotel I spoke to the road agents who spoke to Vince McMahon. The bad news was conveyed to me that I'd have to surrender the Diva's title. It was my choice as to whether I wanted to tell the fans the real reason for my time off or whether I wanted to be written out with a kayfabe injury. I was assured it could be done without placing my unborn baby in any harm. As I had already miscarried one of the twins there was no way I wanted to place the one remaining twin in any further risk. So we came up with me being found laid out and injured. Teddy Long would make an announcement that I was out of action for a year and injury would be one that required me to be out of action that long such as a broken neck. It was decided that Taika would be the one to find me and the storyline would focus on him trying to find out who'd hurt me so he could make them pay. Once that was sorted Taika and I went to the bar and he got himself a beer and me a glass of juice.

"Pregnant?" Beth exclaimed when she heard.

"Yes. The bastard got me pregnant," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Beth asked.

"I'm keeping it of course," I said.

"I thought you'd had a miscarriage though. That's what Taika told everyone," she explained.

"I thought I had too but it turns out I was carrying twins and lost only one of them. I'm still carrying the other one and he or she is alive and healthy. Big shock for me though," I said.

"I sure hope he or she doesn't look like Drew," Beth said.

"Me too," I said.

"I guess like Kia you're on the shelf for a year," Beth said.

"Yeah I am unfortunately," I said.

I explained what was being done storyline wise to allow me to drop the Diva's belt.

"Ugh I hadn't thought of that. I'm sure you'll get another run with it when you come back," Beth said.

"I better," I said.

The other divas all came over and expressed their sympathies and congratulations to me. Taika made it very very clear that he was going to be my baby's father.

"So are you two going to get married now?" Brie Bella asked.

"It's too soon in our relationship to think about anything like that," Taika said.

Neither of us wanted to rush into anything like that. But obviously once the baby had arrived he or she would need a stable family to raise him. I wasn't sure how I was going to raise a baby and wrestle as well. I didn't even know if I'd be allowed to bring baby on the road with me. I would have to return to Tampa the next day and I was dreading it. We hung out with our friends until it got late and I tried to put a positive face on everything but it was hard knowing that I would have to say goodbye to Taika in the morning and would only see him every so often. Once we'd gone up to our rooms Taika joined me in mine after we'd gotten ready for bed.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," I confided.

"Nor am I," Taika said.

"Look I will understand if you want to start seeing one of the other Diva's. You're not going to be able to see much of me over the next year as your schedule is going to be pretty full on," I said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that. And I will be faithful you have my word. I don't cheat on someone I'm seeing. That's just totally wrong," Taika said.

In the end we agreed we would see each other on Taika's days off as he'd come home to Tampa. So we'd see each other practically every week unless he had to be somewhere on his days off for a photo shoot or interview. I hoped that that wouldn't happen very often.

"We need to make the most of tonight," Taika said.

I smiled at him and he drew me close and kissed me. We spent the next hour or so talking and making out and then Taika went to bed. We had both decided not to sleep together until such time as we got married as Taika had strong beliefs that he should wait until marriage. I respected his beliefs and it would be quite awhile before I could even think about having sex with anyone without it bringing back horrible memories of what Drew had done to me.


End file.
